


Chokechain

by forgottenarchives



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bratty Law, Breathplay, Can I say I'm exploring headcanons when this is literally just a whump/smut piece, Doflamingo should be used to it by now I mean really, Dub con bordering on non con so I tagged it just to be safe, Gratuitous Smut, I forgot the word for breathplay and I've been calling it chokefuck then this fic happened, M/M, Minor Character Death, Part of a Corazon!Law AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, sorry law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenarchives/pseuds/forgottenarchives
Summary: Law, Doflamingo’s third Heart has taken it upon himself to end the life of Trebol and faces the consequences.Law is Doflamingo’s right hand man which lends him certain privileges, but even he can’t escape Doflamingo’s wrath unscathed. Fortunately for him Doflamingo is very forgiving. Repost.





	Chokechain

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't write about Law I will literally die.

“Where is Trebol?” Doflamingo asks, pacing back and forth. He’s frowning, the corners of his mouth pulling down in an exaggerated fashion to show his teeth. He’s pissed, that much is obvious to see.

Law sits back in the Heart seat, utterly dwarfed by the size of it. Pica and Diamante look at eachother, then look around like they expect their missing executive to walk in. These idiots don’t even notice when one of their own goes missing?

Pathetic.

“He’s not coming,” Law said. Doffy stops mid stride, turning to him with a sneer.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I killed him.”

“You what?” Doflamingo asks, low and dangerous.

Law rests his chin on his hand, bored with having to repeat himself.  
“I said I killed him. Trebol’s dead. I left his body in pieces in the factory, I’m surprised nobody noticed.”

Pica stands from his seat, fist clenched and Diamante makes a noise of disbelief. Law sees from the corner of his eye how the others move to threaten him but he doesn’t care about them. The only thing that matters right now is Doflamingo’s reaction. If he sanctions this then the other executives will be forced to accept that Law can pick off their numbers, as is his right as Doflamingo's favourite.

The veins on Doflamingo’s forehead are pronounced as he stalks toward Law’s seat and Law’s heart rate picks up. He tenses when he is pulled bodily from his chair and dragged, Doflamingo’s broad grip crushing his arm. Doflamingo’s long stride leading toward his personal room forces Law to stumble to keep up.

Nobody will follow them now, not until Doflamingo is done meting out whatever punishment he deems fit. Law just has to wait for Doffy to vent his frustrations. He’ll get over it, or Law would already be dead.

He’s tossed down onto the bed and set upon with little preamble.

Doflamingo tugs his jeans and underwear down, all but tearing off his clothes to strip him. He is being rough and Law hisses when nails scrape against his bare chest, his shirt ripping when it’s pulled off. Now fully naked, Law barely has time to react when his hands are shot through with string, tried together above his head in a way that will force Law to tear through his own flesh if he struggles or tries to get away. He doesn’t dare move, his palms are cut through and he’s sure if he aggravates the string he will bleed. Doffy’s threads are thin but razor sharp.

With Law safely bound Doflamingo takes a moment to undress himself with stiff motions, still pissed, and his own clothes are still intact when they land on the ground. He leers over Law and produces lube from somewhere. He slicks himself up with barely enough for his own comfort and pushes Law’s knees apart.

He presses the fat head of his cock against Law’s ass. Law can’t help but writhe at the pressure against his ass as inch by agonising inch push in until he’s fully seated on Doffy’s monster cock. Law’s thighs are spread wide on either side of Doflamingo’s waist, he’s stretched open wide but Doffy hasn’t used enough lube. Doffy is angry, and wants Law to feel it.

He doesn’t give Law enough time to adjust and pulls out, slamming back in. Forget trying to stay still, Law jerks and cries out. He can feel the skin of his hands tear but that’s nothing compared to the feeling of being forced open like this.

In response to his complaint, Law is string-whipped across the side of his face. Five lines slice across the flesh of his cheek, across his brow. Somehow it misses his eyeball and he can feel the wounds open and warm blood trickling down, forcing him to hold one eye closed. Facial injuries, superficial, but they bleed a lot. They’ll heal without a scar, later when he can heal himself.

For now Law is helpless to do anything as he’s fucked into but lay there and take it, teeth clenched. It hurts like hell, every thrust of Doflamingo’s hips jostling him. It is overwhelming, agonising to be taken like this and despite it all, he’s hard. Law is enjoying it, and can’t help but bare his teeth in a twisted grin. Doflamingo made him like this.

Doflamingo pushes Law’s thigh back, holding his leg down under the back of his knee to spread him open further. Law feels like he's being ripped open and Doffy pounds into him without restraint. The hand that isn’t pushing his leg back grips Law’s length and squeezes, all teeth when he grins in Law’s face. Law wants to ask what’s so funny when his own question is answered, Doffy sends string to wrap snugly at the base of his hard dick. It’s tight, too tight for comfort and it’s just another layer of assault on his body and senses.

The unrelenting slide against his prostate, the thickness, fullness is overwhelming. Law is hard and the string around his dick keeps him that way.

As if being filled by his cock isn’t breathtaking enough, Doflamingo choke-fucks him, squeezing and blocking his air supply until black dances in his vision and his lungs burn. Distantly Law is worried about his hyoid being crushed but more urgently is the desperation to breathe against the pressure on his throat. He’s feeling lightheaded and he’s bearing down on Doffy’s length.

Veins stand out on Doflamingo’s neck, his brows furrowed and he’s frowning. He slows down his pace, and with his chest heaving with exertion, Doffy questions Law.  
“Why did you do it.”

“Other executives are worthless, weak” Law spoke as well as he could with his thin voice shaking. Doffy’s hand is still on his neck, holding him firmly but not tightly so he can choke out his words. “You don’t need them.” He feels faint, Doflamingo starts squeezing again. “You only need me.”

Doflamingo lets up, and he draws in greedy rattling breaths.

“More.” Law says without thinking, and he’s desperate for Doffy to do it again.

“What was that?”

“More, please.”

Doflamingo pauses for a moment, the full length of his dick in Law, and Law’s ass tightens on him again in encouragement.

“You’re a sick fuck.”

Law’s returning quip of ‘it takes one to know one’ is cut short when Doffy’s hand crushes down just above his adams apple.

Law starts to fade out, unable to breathe as he desperately needs to. He can feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as sight and sound start to drift away.

Doflamingo backhands him, jolting him back to attention and flecks of blood splatter across the sheets. Law can taste it when he licks his lips.

Doffy picks up the pace, hips slamming into Laws ass and rattling his brain around inside his skull. Having his air cut off like this made his head swim.  
It’s like he’s high, and he’s grinning like a fool, his whole body tensing as he shudders in a dry orgasm. He’s trying to climax but the string wrapped around his cock is too tight. Doflamingo unties the string and jerks him off with a tight fist, the first bit of mercy he’d shown Law all evening. Law grunts when he comes, an ugly sound to his own ears.

Law slumps back and Doflamingo fucks him through it. He isn’t done yet. Law is over sensitised to the point where it hurt sand not in a good way. He grimaces, back arching to try and get some reprieve from the insistent pounding.

“Fuck, ah!” He grits out, lungs burning when he draws breath. “Hurts.”

Doflamingo isn’t slowing down and Law pulls a face. This isn’t fun anymore and his heart picks up a jackhammer pace. He needs to stop, wants to get away but the string still holds him in place.

“Doffy-“

“Shut up.”

He needs Doffy to finish soon, his ass is burning. It hurts, it’s all he can think about now. Doffy ran his fingers over Law’s face, smearing half dried blood.

Doffy leans down on him, crushing Law under his weight. Hips stutter when he finally, finally comes, only letting up once he’s emptied his balls into Law’s ass with a deep groan. Doflamingo pulls out too roughly and Law winces.

The string binding his hands together are released at last and Law pushes at Doflamingo’s arms still boxing him in against the bed.  
“Get off me.”

Doffy moves back and Law scoots out from under him, rolling off the side of the bed.

His legs feel like jelly and he grimaces at the slide of cum down his thighs as he heads for the bathroom. His palms threaten to bleed when he grips the door handle. He ignores it, pushes through the pain because he’s been through worse.

The bathroom has been remodeled to accommodate Doffy’s massive size and Law feels dwarfed by the shower. Soap stings the minute holes in his palms and he wants to get cleaned up fast so he can go hide and recuperate, maybe pass out for a while.

His plans for a speedy escape fade away as steam fills the air. His face has stopped bleeding and he gingerly wipes off as much congealed blood as he dares. He takes up the soap again and tries to scrub himself clean.

He still hurts, pain radiating up his backside every time he moves but it is nice to clean off under the steady water.

Law doesn’t mean to stand under the hot water for as long as he does, but it is soothing on his aches and pains. He’s part way through rinsing off the soap bubbles when Doflamingo, still naked, enters the bathroom.

Apparently enough time has passed that he’s done with his little tantrum. He’s taken off his glasses so Law can clearly see that Doffy is just watching him through the shower glass. Freak.

Law tenses when Doffy enters the shower with him. He’s pretty sure he’ll be split in half if the blond is already up for round two but he doesn’t reach for him, instead silently washes next to him, standing close under the shower head.

Doflamingo surprises him when his long fingers run across his head, patting him like a dog. Then his fingers thread through his hair, his hands are gentle against his scalp. It is almost tender, affectionate. So different from the mindless violence Doflamingo fucked him with.

“You were angrier than I expected.” Not entirely true but Law cannot resist saying so.

“He was my oldest family.” Then the fingers in his hair curl into a fist, tugging sharply to pull Law’s head back so he is looking up at Doflamingo, into his eyes that are so rarely visible. This is more like what Law expects of him. “Talk to me first, next time you want to kill someone in our family”

“Alright.”

For a moment Law thinks Doflamingo will kiss him. For a moment he wants to, and is disappointed when Doffy’s free hand traces over the bruises starting to show on Law’s neck instead.

“You make me so mad.”

It isn’t an apology. Doflamingo would never apologise, and Law would not back down.

“I know.”

He feels better now that he is clean and wriggles out of Doffy’s slack grip. He’s done cleaning up and doesn’t wait for Doffy when he steps out of the shower.

He bundles up in the only towel in the bathroom and makes himself scarce. Law can’t help smirking at the thought of Doflamingo thundering through the castle naked to find something to dry himself with.

Ah, the small things.

Fatigue tugs at his bones and using a Room to fix up the damage done to his face and the rest of his body will wipe him out for sure. Law heads for his room, far from Doflamingo’s suite, determined to hide out for a bit and he’d use his power once he is safely out of the way.

Trebol’s execution had been a measured risk, and all things considered Doffy’s reaction wasn’t as bad as it could have been. And bonus! He discovered a new kink. Turns out he likes being choked, the lack of oxygen gave him a rush unlike anything he’s experienced before. They’ll have to try again, this time when Doflamingo isn’t throttling him out of anger.


End file.
